


Bellyache

by Hansotsi (Karmula)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Heavy Petting, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmula/pseuds/Hansotsi
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Chubby/belly!Hans is feeling sore and whiny after an intense feeding session, so Anna gives him a very, very, very sensual belly rub."





	Bellyache

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2014, edited and reuploaded in 2019.

“I think I drank too much champagne,” Hans groaned, slumped in his favourite high-backed armchair. He gave his swollen belly a rub, obviously hoping to ease the discomfort he felt there. Anna was seated on the floor between his legs, her many skirts pooled around her, reading a book by the light of the fire that was crackling cheerily in the hearth.

“I don’t think it’s the champagne, mister,” Anna replied, laughing and snapping the book closed. “I think you ate one too many of the chocolate-covered strawberries – or maybe it’s the krumkake that’s giving you such a bellyache? Or the lemon tart, or the muffins, or the ice cream, or the chocolate cake…” Anna trailed off, tipping her head back to gaze up at her husband, a good portion of his face eclipsed by the swell of his stomach. A smile played across her lips.

“It’s not funny, Anna,” Hans retorted, his voice strained. “It hurts… I wish I hadn’t eaten so much. I wish I didn’t have this thing–” he jabbed a finger at his bulging abdomen “–at all.”

Anna gasped, turning around to face him, setting her book on the floor. “No!” she cried. “No no no no, I love your tummy!” She rubbed a hand over it protectively. “No, you can’t get rid of it! I won’t allow it.”

Hans folded his arms across his chest. “Too bad. Starting tomorrow, I’m working this thing off. And then it’s staying off – for good.”

Anna pouted, her bottom lip trembling ever-so-slightly, her clear blue eyes wide. “What if I made it feel better?”

“Anna–”

“Shhhh,” she instructed, rising up a little on her haunches to press a commanding finger against his mouth. Once she was satisfied he would stay quiet, she trailed her fingers across his face in a gentle caress, moving them down his long body until they reached his round belly.

Humming, she began to untie his cummerbund, her hands settling into a gentle, fluid rhythm as she unravelled the burgundy strip of material, revealing yet another tight layer – a waistcoat. Its buttons were already somewhat strained, each one having half slipped out of its respective hole, and she made easy work of unbuttoning it.

At the release, she felt her husband’s breathing deepen, and smiled. “That feels better, doesn’t it?” she cooed. He nodded, his lips parting as he let out a soft groan.

“I think I need some loosening up of my own,” she murmured, a coy, playful smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she reached behind and unlaced her bodice. She breathed a sigh of release, the corset-like tightness of her dress all but forgotten. Leaning forward – and, Hans noted, displaying a tantalising amount of cleavage – she returned to her work, now unbuttoning his shirt. She ran her hands along the silken material before pulling it away, exposing his broad, hairy chest and full belly.

Exhaling heavily with delight, she tangled her fingers through her husband’s thick auburn curls, swiping her thumbs over his nipples and feeling them harden almost immediately beneath her touch. He was so sensitive there – like a woman. Already his breathing was growing heavy with arousal and anticipation. She walked two fingers down the flat planes of his chest and along the slightly sparser trail of hair that grew over the swell of his belly and disappeared into his breeches before ducking down to lick a long line over his tummy. The skin there was sensitive, too, and moon-pale, cast in a golden glow from the flames and sprinkled with freckles.

Anna suckled at a cluster of freckles, working her way over to the other side of his body, her lips and tongue never breaking contact with him. Hans’s stomach rose and fell sporadically as he choked, presumably on his own breath, which was shuddering in and out of his chest.

“Anna,” he panted, his eyes rolling back a little in their sockets.

“Mmmm?” she replied, pulling away to glance up at him, gauging his reaction. A flush had crept up his neck and coloured his cheeks, his skin ruddy, and a thin sheen of sweat gleamed on his forehead.

“No!” he gasped, tongue lolling a little. “Please – don’t stop…”

“Mmmkay.” Anna rested her elbows on Hans’s knees as she placed her hands on either side of his belly, rubbing gentle, slow circles into his skin, gradually applying more and more pressure, kneading his muscles with her knuckles.

She dipped her tongue into his navel, swirling it around before pulling back out to lap at his skin, hands still roaming. She had leaned so far into his lap that her breast was pressed against his groin, and she felt a familiar – although not so familiar to that particular area – swell poking into her chest, hard as rock. She giggled against his skin, her breath hot and muggy against him. He felt a familiar sensation tightening in his lower abdomen, and he let out another moan.

Lips working frantically against Hans’s belly, Anna applied more pressure with her knuckles before flipping her hands so that her palms were pressed against him instead, tapping her fingertips against his stomach. There was a familiar heat blooming between her thighs, so intense it was almost painful, and she let out a gasp–

-Before turning back to the fire, picking up her book, thumbing through the pages until she found her place, and reading.

“Wha– Anna!” Hans sputtered, outraged.

“Yes, my dear?” Anna replied, not looking up.

“You’re such a tease!”

“Mmmm.”

“That’s it!” With a growl, Hans bent down, plucked Anna’s book out of her hands and hoisted her into his arms, his palms sliding over her ass and giving her buttocks a squeeze, eliciting a high-pitched squeal from his wife.

“Hans!”

“We are going to the bedroom, and we are finishing this right now!” he told her, his voice commanding as he strode across the room.

“Under one condition,” Anna replied firmly.

“And what’s that?” Hans asked, gripping the door handle tightly in his hand and letting himself into their darkened bedroom. There was a single candle flickering on the nightstand beside their bed, illuminating the green, pink and yellow rosemaling on the walls.

“That–” Anna broke off as Hans set her down on the bed, placing his hands on his cocked hips, “You keep your belly. For me.” Anna picked the candle up off the nightstand and held it in her trembling hands, chest heaving a little as she gasped for air, still tremendously aroused.

“Deal,” Hans agreed, his voice low and throaty as he pressed his lips hungrily against Anna’s. Anna leaned back, breaking the kiss temporarily to blow out the candle, plunging the pair into darkness as Hans leaned forward once more.

This time, Anna didn’t lean back.


End file.
